


My Inspiration..

by HannahSomeRandom7



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Home, Hugging, Kissing, Love, Marriage, cigarette, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7





	My Inspiration..

MacCready woke up in his small bedroom, he had an awful hangover and a throbbing in his stomach. What a way to celebrate turning sixteen he'd thought.  
He lit one of the candles on his bed side, he pulled his pants on.  
He looked on the other side of the bed and saw his girlfriend, Lucy, he kissed her cheek and left the room.  
MacCready sat on the porch in the early morning, the Capital Wasteland was so beautiful at this time he'd thought, or it was the time he'd met Lucy, she told him how beautiful his eyes had glimmered in the early morning. He lit a cigarette and watched as the sun slowly rose over in the east, his little home sitting in the middle of the barren parts of the outskirts of the Capital. His plans of moving to the Mojave he'd decided were best left alone, considering he had Lucy, and a home now, their plans together were for marriage and eventually a family. MacCready puffed the last of his cigarette and threw it in a bucket a few feet away from him, he exhaled the smoke enjoying the last puff of it.  
He heard the door creak open slightly, the rising sun lighting Lucy's face slightly, she was smiling, wearing nothing but her underwear and a slightly large shirt.  
"What are you doing up so early babe?"  
MacCready asked as he lifted her into his arms, he kissed her lips, she smiled through the kiss and replied.  
"Just woke up, thinking about you."  
He smiled and put her back on her feet.  
"Robert, your eyes look amazing this time of the day, the orange glow with your blue eyes is just amazing." MacCready chuckled and replied.  
"You tell me that every time we're out this time of morning Lucielle.."  
They kissed each other again, Lucy could taste the slightest bit of alcohol on his lips.  
"Lucy, when I was in Lamplight, I never thought I'd be having my own home and girlfriend by sixteen. I'm happy with my life for the first time in forever. Being away from the people I'm used to is different but I'm glad."  
MacCready said as he grasped Lucy's hips, she bit her lip and said.  
"You've known me since you were a kid Rob.."  
He kissed her forehead and replied.  
"I know baby, I love you more than anything."  
Lucy hugged MacCready, her head barely above his shoulders, she could hear his heart beating. He grasped her hand and they walked inside, Lucy began making their breakfast and hot tea. MacCready sat on the couch, he pet the small black cat they'd found in their home when they moved in, they decided to keep her and name her Jaina.

 

After a while Lucy brought hot Brahmins meat and mutfruit stew up, she brought him hot tea as well. He went to grab a spoon and Lucy kissed his cheek, he grabbed her hips and lifted her into his lap, she kissed his lips, slightly grinding she said.  
"Robert I have a surprise for you, but before I tell you can you check the oven? I smell something burning." Robert kissed her, as he rocked forward she could feel a slight bump in his jeans now. She got off of him and he walked to the kitchen and opened it, he grabbed a small bread roll that was in the oven.  
"Lucy it was just a bu..."  
MacCready ran back into the living room he held the bun above his head with tears streaming down his cheeks, he said loudly.  
"I'm gonna be a daddy?"  
Lucy smiled brightly and ran into his arms, he sobbed loudly, he said through his tears.  
"I can't believe you're pregnant Lucy!"  
He kissed her lips again, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Winter was approaching rather fast this year, even though it doesn't snow, it gets very cold. Lucy now three months pregnant was showing her small bump, MacCready had been away for almost the whole time she'd known she was pregnant, he was busy working with the Gunners, he'd been depressed for those few months. Lucy was saddened more than anything, there was days she was bipolar, the weather always affected her moods.  
MacCready had finally been able to come home, the both of them not talking much, they were either fighting or crying. They'd both fought over how young they were, how there wasn't many options for caps right now, he'd need them for the upcoming years..  
Lucy was verbally abusive as MacCready left more, she'd been yelling at him and hitting him the one night, he left the house and sat in the desert crying his heart out.  
The past few months were rough but they kept the relationship going, it healed some over the fact that they'd have a baby in a few months.

 

The early months of spring were now here, Lucy and MacCready finally welcomed their baby into the world, a boy named Duncan. And shortly after MacCready had just turned seventeen, his work had been heavy, he wanted to be home with Lucy.  
The work with the Gunners was pressing on him because he had been sent recently on mercenary trips into homes of widowed mothers and their children, he had sent most of them away in secret, others weren't as lucky..  
The work made him depressed cause he thought of Lucy and Duncan now, what if he was killed and there was a bounty on him for his home or something someone wanted with Lucy or his child..  
MacCready sat at the kitchen table cleaning his gun, he watched as his wife fed Duncan, he was still trying to cry while eating.  
MacCready said quietly. "Does he ever stop crying.."  
Lucy sighed and stroked Duncan's head he calmed down and stopped trying to cry.  
"See Robert.."  
MacCready chuckled and wiped the barrel of his gun, he said.  
"You're right Lucy, guess I should keep my mouth shut some times." MacCready watched as Lucy quietly sung to their child as he finished eating, his tiny hands curled into little fists as his eyes closed tightly. Lucy kissed Duncan's head and walked him into their bedroom, she laid him in his crib. Lucy wrapped her arms around MacCready's neck as she kissed his cheek, he sat his gun on the table and kissed her on the lips. Lucy noticed a small cut over the bridge of his nose, and how his eyes, that she thought once so beautiful seemed worried and darkened now, she asked. "Robert, how did your nose get cut?" MacCready thought for a second, he remembered how he'd been in a fight at work, one of the women he was sent to clear out had stabbed him once in the hand and cut his nose open, he replied. "Just something that happened at work, it's nothing to worry about." Lucy ran her eyes over MacCready as he walked to the front door, he was smoking quietly outside, a habit she wondered if he'd ever quit. MacCready breathed slowly, enjoying the small tobacco product, he watched his Brahmin quietly grazing off of small dusty plants here and there, he watched Jaina chasing tiny lizards across the ground, he'd thought of his family. For once he'd wondered what his life would've been like if him and Lucy waited a while before trying for a baby. MacCready sat and thought about his son, possibly the only son he'll ever have, he was already on the shit list for most people, he wondered who'd think they'd be entitled to wanting to kill his family after he died. He said to himself. "The world is a sick fucking place." Lucy walked outside holding Duncan to her chest, she carefully handed him to MacCready after he was done with his cigarette. That feeling of love yet the feeling of his stomach dropping broke his heart, he'd remembered how much he wanted to be here for Lucy before Duncan was born, how much he wanted to meet his son, now that he had him, he realized just how little time he spent with his family, he was always distracting himself with something. MacCready watched as Duncan slowly opened his eyes, they were the exact same color as his own, he said to Lucy. "His eyes are just like mine Lucielle.." She smiled, as she sat in the rocking chair next to MacCready, she kissed her sons head. MacCready turned and looked at Lucy she smiled brightly at him. "Lucy can I ask you something?" Lucy looked curiously at him, she watched as he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled something out, he said. "I know we've been together for a short time, I know we're both young but, I guess I should take a chance.. You and our son mean everything to me, and I never want to leave you two again, Lucy will you do me the honors of marrying me?" Lucy gasped and put her hands on her face, she was beginning to cry slightly, she replied. "Well yes Robert, yes!" They hugged each other, they kissed and he put a golden band on her finger, her hands were so tiny. He looked at Lucy, he said. "I love you Lucielle MacCready.." She grasped his hand and said. "I love you too Robert.."


End file.
